


New Faces

by SlyFan



Series: Slys Life [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyFan/pseuds/SlyFan
Summary: Slys POV.How he first meets Virus and Trip and also just generally what his life is like at that point.Underage tagged because he refers to himself being a kid. He's somewhere from 15-17 here, I'm not completely set on the timeline. Either way, definitely too young for everything he's doing.
Relationships: Sly Blue/Trip/Virus
Series: Slys Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793200
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

The first of the pair isn’t very notable. Other than the fact he’s young. Older than you, you’d guess, you can’t really be confident, but younger than most people you fight. 

Most of them are at least adults. He’s not. Even from the distance you have, even with his stature. There’s just. Something. You’re sure he’s a kid. You can’t stand when anyone calls you a kid, but you’re confident in thinking of him as one.

He’s messy and easy to beat, and you don’t really know why he even tried. He couldn’t have thought he would beat you. He must have seen you beat a few people already today, heard about you before, and yet he thought he could come with his full on offense, not even an attempt at skill.  
Maybe it was a dare. That’s about the extent of a sensible explanation you can come up with.

The second of the pair has matching hair. A matching ugly outfit. He’s shorter. Probably older too. His glasses make him look smarter, but you have to wait until he starts fighting to find out if that’s actually true.

“Not good enough to just watch me beat your boyfriend?” You taunt, liking to talk at least a little, sometimes. You hadn’t spoken to the kid. He hadn’t spoken either.

“Associate.” He answers, and you can’t help a laugh. Maybe he was an adult then. Or maybe this guy just didn’t want to admit he had a boyfriend. The matching outfits, not even anything smart, the same colourful jumpers with holes, can’t be a mistake. And they sure aren’t a uniform. You think he’s lying to you.  
“He’s only started playing recently.” He explains simply, and smirks slightly when Usui starts to count down. 

He’s not bad. Not the best you’ve ever played against, but probably close. You think he’s probably watched you before. People can’t hear what you say when you play, just watch, just like you can’t hear the cheers outside the field very clearly.

He seems to be able to predict what you’re doing, at least to an extent, and you know you aren’t obvious in it, so he must have learnt by watching. 

It’s interesting to play against someone who’s good at reading you. It takes a little longer than a normal match does, and is a little more challenging. Maybe given a couple more attempts, he’ll be a real challenge. 

You still win, fair and square. You don’t Destroy him. You don’t destroy people to win.  
It’s for fun. You think you could have fun with the pair of them. You do slightly wonder how he would fall apart. What his boyfriend would think of it. How he would collapse too. 

You might try if they try to fight you again. It might be fun. But for now you don’t, because he’s gone from the field almost immediately, and another person comes in. Much worse, much less interesting. For the first time in a while you’re actually excited for the idea of someone coming to fight you again, because even though his boyfriend was no good, you’d like to see him again. 

Maybe with your driveby you’d be able to fight them together. Maybe the added power of stupid constant offense would be enough to get him even with you.

For now though you just have to finish your matches. The field around you is such a way that people outside can see in easily, or at least a representation of what’s happening inside. The fight doesn’t occur physically, but it looks to them like it does. They see inside the little bubble what you see in your mind.  
The exact tech Usui runs on is not something you care about. You just know that they can see in, and you can’t see out, just hear the echo of the voices. And you know that whatever injuries you get, no matter how real they seem, always reset between fights. It’s a good way to deal with violent urges.

You wonder if they stay to watch you. You don’t think on it long, because you don’t really care much. It’s something to wonder though, as you fight the more boring people here.

Even if they’ve stayed, they won’t be back in. You know Usui doesn’t let people fight the same person more than once in a day. Fairness you guess. Let everyone take their turn.

You end up staying in the field for pretty much the whole evening, as is pretty normal to you. People don’t get kicked from the field until they lose. And you don’t lose. So you only ever leave once Usui shuts down or once you get bored. You don’t often get bored enough to leave. 

When Usui shuts for the night most of the crowd is already gone, and the pair have left too. You aren’t surprised, you’ve never seen them around before. The people who have stuck around are people who like to fight you more often, people who know that they might have a chance with you after. 

After glaring at a couple, the ones you know will run, they don’t have the nerve to actually deal with you, you have three left. One stands closer to the wall than the others, and you walk up to him, staring up at him. Fuck no.

“Get lost asshole.” He doesn’t respond to you, staring down at you with a bit of a smirk. He’s never once fought you, what makes him think you’re going to let him fucking touch you? What right does he think he has to be here?

He doesn’t move, and the other two stand back a little. They’re smarter than him, and you recognise them, so they’ll get to stay. He doesn’t. “I said. _Get lost._ ”

He listens this time. Not because he wants to, but because you don’t give him any sort of choice. His legs carry him away before his mind can even think about disagreeing. You don’t know quite how literally people follow your instructions when you’re that vague. You imagine he’ll just go home, but there is something amusing in the thought of him wandering off, into the north district, not able to stop until he hasn’t a clue of where he is.

You look to the two you’d basically ignored. You don’t know their names, but you recognise them well enough. Both of them are good enough at Rhyme, but you also know that both of them are even better in a physical fight. You don’t know why they don’t pick up Rib, honestly. They’d be better at it.

You guess that for red hair it’s because he’s kind of short. Shorter than you, and not quite good enough to beat you in a fight on his own. He’s still good though, and you think he’d probably be good with a team.

Brown hair? You’d say it’s… The piercings, probably. You don’t think there’s any rules for Rib, you’d never cared to ask, but maybe it’s that. Or maybe he’s just not interested. 

He’s only got facial piercings, but he’s got so many, and you think it would be so simple to just grab one and rip it out.  
You’ve considered it before, seeing how much he’d bleed if you ripped one straight through the skin it’s attached to. He’s fun though, and you somehow imagine he wouldn’t come back if you ripped a piercing clean out just to see what would happen.

Red fought you a lot earlier today, even before the pair, you guess he really has nothing else to be doing. Brown was only a couple of matches ago. He normally shows up later, you think because he likes to stick around for this.

They don’t know each other, you don’t think. You’ve never ended up with the pair of them together. It really doesn’t matter though. They can both fight, and you think that’s what you’re wanting tonight. The fact it’s them and you know they can, along with that asshole who apparently thought he could just fucking show up, has you wanting to fight.

“I’m pissed.” You tell the pair quite simply. They understand well enough, standing next to each other, ready to fight you. This is pretty standard for you. Sometimes you let whoever stayed just fuck you, but if you’re still feeling aggressive then you make them try to fight you.

“If you don’t manage to pin me then I’m leaving.” You remind them, even though they shouldn’t really need it. You don’t Tell them what to do when you’re doing this, it ruins the point.  
With it you can take… What? Something like five people without losing? Probably more, you’ve never had to actually test it.  
Without it you find you can sometimes take two people, depending who it is. You’ve managed to floor three once, but normally that’s your limit.

So it’s an actual challenge, fighting them. Red comes at you first, quick and aiming straight for your jaw, but you dodge out of his way smoothly. Brown takes a moment longer to react, and then he’s coming at you too. 

The two of them are fast, and strong when they actually manage to hit you. Good thing about people who’ve fought you before, they know you aren’t wanting them to go easy on you.

You don’t go easy on them either, but even when you’re the person involved, two against one is hardly a fair fight.  
Not that you care, considering that’s the whole point.

You get in a few good hits, enough to wind each of them a couple of times, but not enough to scare them away, and after a short while of fighting, Red manages to kick you in the stomach, and whilst you’re catching your breath for a second Brown knocks your legs out from under you, sweeping you to the floor.

He kicks you in the side once, not hard enough to break anything but enough to keep you down for a minute, and then he’s on top of you, pulling you roughly to sit so that he can push off your jacket. Your shirt stays on, and he reaches into the pocket of the jacket to pull out the lube.  
You’ve taken people dry before, but it kind of sucks, especially when there’s two, so you carry a small bottle with you now. You don’t feel any shame over it. You might be most known for how good you are in Rhyme, but you’re also definitely known to be a good lay.

Red says quickly, “I’ll have his mouth.” Brown nods, pushing you back down, and then quickly pulls down your pants along with your underwear, pulling them off fully and leaving them by your feet.  
He lubes up his fingers and immediately pushes two into you. Despite you never specifying that they have to, everyone usually bothers to prep you at least a little.  
You suppose it probably feels better for them. Or maybe it’s the fact that even though they ‘win’ this by beating you in a fight, being violent and making you take them, nobody really wants to feel like they’re actually forcing themselves on you.

You don’t know the reason for sure, and you don’t care, you just care about the fingers very quickly fucking you, and Red, pants already off, straddling your chest and pressing the tip of his dick to your mouth.

“Lick.” He tells you, and you do, licking quickly over the tip of his dick and then opening your mouth slightly so that you can take him. He’ll make you anyway, but it’s easier if you go along with it.

Brown pulls his fingers from you at the same time Red pushes into your mouth, presumably to get his own pants off, and you try to relax, to take him fully. You don’t gag when you’re in a good position anymore, when you have the control, but like this, laid down, it’s a lot more difficult to take him.

He doesn’t care, he just forces himself down your throat, uses you like a toy, and when you let out a moan round him from Brown thrusting into you, Red moans too.

It’s nothing you haven’t done before, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t good. You don’t do things that bore you, and even if it’s nothing special, sex is sex.

“Slut.” Brown comments, digging nails into your thighs as he thrusts roughly into you, ignoring your dick for now, although you know he’ll make sure you get off.  
Red keeps fucking your mouth, his hand on the back of your neck to keep you steady, avoiding your hair as much as he can. He knows you’ll throw him off if he grabs it, and pissing you off when you have his dick in your mouth? Not on the top of his to do list.

They don’t really work well together. Or rather they don’t even try. Each of them is chasing their own pleasure, with absolutely no care for what the other is doing. You wonder if having a pair would be different, if they’d work together. You wonder if people working together would even be any better than this.

Red finishes first, thrusting deep into your throat so you don’t have a choice but to swallow around him. Once he’s finished he pulls back, and he’s quick to get off of you, leaving you with Brown.

Brown lets himself fold over you, biting roughly at your neck, over marks that are already sensitive. He’s not careful, probably biting enough to make you bleed, pressing the cold metal of a tongue piercing against the heat of rough bites, and thrusting into you harder than before.

He does try to hit your prostate, but he’s not very good at it, and you’re glad you find it as easy as you do to just get off from being full. He gets it a couple of times though, and then he wraps one hand around your dick, stroking quickly, more or less in time with his thrusting.

He manages to hit your prostate again just as he squeezes roughly at your dick, and he keeps pounding into you through your orgasm. Sometimes people try to slow down or stop, not overwhelm you, but this is better, him hitting against your prostate even more and forcing you through your orgasm.

Pretty quickly it becomes too much, and he lets go of your dick, still thrusting into you and biting your neck, but giving you just that little bit of a break as he finishes fucking you.

You think maybe he likes the way you tighten around him more, struggle to take it, breathe heavy with what could practically be called whines. Because he likes to make you finish first.

He doesn’t take long though, before he finally stills inside you, and you’re pretty sure you can feel the way his dick twitches against your sensitive insides, then how it stops.

He takes a minute before he pulls out, pretty quickly just standing up and heading off. Nobody sticks around. Good. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing really changes, nothing ever really does, and it’s a few days later when something interesting actually happens. Or rather, you make something interesting happen, because by themselves, people are fucking boring.

You’re in the middle of a streak of matches, you imagine probably near the end of it, two or three fights left, when someone you recognise joins the field.

You’ve seen this guy before. He’s not the worst at playing, but he’s far cockier than he has any right to be. You’ve fought him two or three times already, and you really can’t fucking stand him. The taunting he tries to throw at you isn’t even any fun, he’s just an annoyance.  
It doesn’t take long before the itch of wanting him to hurt, even more than you can achieve in Rhyme, takes control, and you don’t even hesitate to act on it. You want him gone, so he will be. He’s honestly lucky that this hasn’t happened before.

When you destroy him you get to watch him crumple to the floor, gripping his head in pain, and then he leaves the field. You don’t know quite what happens to people when they leave the field. You assume it matches when you destroy someone normally, but you have a feeling the face to face aspect might help it. Normally injuries don’t carry over, but if people came out of you doing this to them just fine then it wouldn’t always take several minutes to get another willing competitor. 

When you only beat someone it takes only a few seconds for someone new to join, but after destroying someone it’s longer, and whilst you wait in the field alone you get impatient. You wonder exactly what happens. You wonder if he’ll go to hospital.  
The people you destroy outside of Rhyme are never dead after, but you don’t stick around long enough to learn more than that. You’ve never seen someone again after destroying them, but you think that’s just because they know better than to fight you again at that point.

Eventually someone joins you, looking very nervous. You’re still angry, but you respect he’s come to fight you despite whatever he’s just seen outside the field. You won’t destroy him. You probably won’t destroy anyone else today. You don’t make a habit of doing it too often. You don’t want everyone to avoid you forever.  
It’s too fun to fight to completely scare everyone off like that.

You were right it was only a couple of fights more, and when you leave the field the area is nearly completely empty for once. Instead of the small group you normally have there’s nobody at first, and you guess that’s fine. Destroying someone wears you out a little, and you aren’t really feeling like much more today.

Then you spot the pair of them, stood further away against a wall. They didn’t play you today. You aren’t very impressed with that, but the fact they stayed is.. interesting at least.

“You didn’t fight me.” You say, quite plainly, not really showing what you think of it. You think you would have preferred if the older one had, but the younger you don’t have an issue with not having fought him. He’s not very impressive.

“We were watching.” Glasses says, his hands behind his back. “Very interesting.”

You don’t know what the fuck that’s meant to mean, but you know most people wouldn’t describe what you’ve done today as ‘interesting’. Young nods a little to agree with Glasses.

“Well. I don’t know why you stuck around just to tell me that.” You don’t care for these two. Not much. They’ve only fought you once each, they haven’t really proven themselves to you.

“Heard you like to have some fun after playing.” Young says, hands out of his pockets as he walks towards you. He’s taller than you, would probably be threatening to anyone else, but you aren’t scared of him.

“Think you’re confused on how this works.” You tell him, and he crowds into your space, going to push you against the wall.  
He’s stronger than you, can’t be pushed away easily, and he barely seems to care when you knee him in the groin, just keeping his grip on you, staring at you.

“Not very nice Sly…” He complains, although it doesn’t sound like he exactly cares. Weirdo.

“Fuck off.” You tell him, and you push roughly at him, only for him to laugh a little, keep holding you there, hands moving from your shoulders to your hips, as if he’s challenging you to try more. Giving you even more freedom.

You can’t get him off easily, and Glasses just watches the pair of you, observing, not saying anything any more.

If either of them had fought you today, you probably would have said yes. If they didn’t seem so fucking sure of themselves, you’d probably say yes. But as it is, these two are bothering you. You don’t like it when people think they have a fucking right to you.  
You like when people just take what they want. But only when it’s on your own terms. They’re not playing by your rules.

They may not know the rules yet, you’ll give them that. That’s why you’ll give them another shot another time.

Young moves one of his hands to grope you, slipping under your pants. He only gets a second though, before you tell him, “ _Fuck off._ ”

He goes back immediately, and you look to Glasses, who has the tiniest bit of a smile, but doesn’t explain it at all, instead just saying, “See you soon Sly.”

He turns to leave, along with Young who really doesn’t get a choice in whether he leaves or not. He doesn’t seem very concerned about that though.

You don’t know if you’ll actually see them soon. Normally when you reject people they get too frustrated by it, don’t return too quickly.  
You think on a better day, you might want to play with the pair of them. They could be a bit of fun. So you kind of hope they do return. Less full of themselves, following what you actually want.

You guess you’ll just have to see. Sending someone away like that normally scares them too much to return, but maybe because you hadn’t done it with Glasses, at least he’ll come back.

He’s definitely the more interesting of the pair, but you do wonder what they would be like together. Maybe he’ll convince Young to come back too.


	3. Chapter 3

You do see them again, eventually. It’s a few weeks later though, and you can’t help but wonder why slightly. When they hadn’t come back within a couple of days you’d assumed they were just gone.

Young fights you first again. You’re surprised to see him really, but he doesn’t seem to even care what you did to him last time. He’s confident, and slightly better than last time. You wonder how he’s practised, you would have seen him if he’d been spending his time near Usui fields. Unless they’ve been deliberately avoiding you.

He’s still easy to beat, anyway, and as with last time, Glasses follows right behind, a grin on his face.   
“Thought you weren’t coming back.” You taunt, and he shrugs slightly, “I thought I’d watch a little. Much easier to follow your tactics after hearing your move set.”

You have personalised Ren, the sets he does, so even though he’s an old model, it’s not something people can just look up. You don’t even know what models these two use, it’s not obvious through the online forms. 

It’s an admittance that they have been watching, but not playing, and it seems weird to you. Playing you would give him more experience, if beating you is his main goal. And you don’t know what else his goal would be here.

He isn’t close to beating you, but he does do a lot better than last time, and he already hadn’t been bad. Decent. The match takes longer than they normally do, because you don’t win as easily, and you feel a genuine amount of excitement at the fact you’ve been properly challenged.

Nobody else is that good for the rest of the evening, which is a good few matches. Only people that know how to play well challenge you, generally, but they don’t play as well as he did. You’re impressed he’s improved that much through what he claims is just watching. Maybe he’s been practising against his boyfriend, that’d explain why he was better too.

When you leave the field today there are a lot of people around. You think Usui has shut earlier than expected, because a few of them leave without even being told. They were just dawdling.

There’s six people in total. Those two, stood by a wall, where you can barely see them, and four others.

You don’t need to justify when you turn people away, so you don’t. Normally you just pick your favourites from whoevers stayed, and today you decide you want to try them out. 

You don’t explain to any of them, just point at the four nearest to you and tell them all to leave. Two of them look a bit angry, presumably because you’ve never let them stay. The other two just nod a little. All four head off, and then you head to the pair.

You get to see their allmates now. They hadn’t had them the last time you saw them, and in both fights you’ve only seen their online forms. Glasses has a snake, long and possibly wider than you think a real one might be. And Young has a full lion. Definitely not something you’ve seen before, and you find yourself feeling quite glad that they both switch off their allmates when you head up to them. You are slightly curious what personalities they have, but it’s always easiest to have allmates off, so you switch Ren off too and sit him next to the pair.

“It’s your lucky day, I’m not looking to fight.” You tell them, and neither of them moves any closer to you. Good. You don’t know who told them how to act, and you don’t care, as long as they don’t bother you.

“Shame..” Glasses says, looking to Young and then shrugging slightly. “Trip was looking forward to fighting you.”

“Another time.” You say, and he nods a little.   
“Feeling desperate then?” He asks, and you think he might be expecting you to deny it, or maybe to act like a complete slut and tell him how much you need to get fucked. 

You don’t do either, but he doesn’t seem particularly put off by it when you simply say, “Already had a good fight.”

“Must mean you.” Trip says, nudging him with a bit of a laugh. Seems to have some self awareness at least. Glasses just sighs, adjusting his glasses and looking over you. 

They’re waiting for you to tell them what’s allowed. Or at least, you can only assume that’s what’s happening in how they stare at you.

“You better not bore me.” Is the first thing you tell them, and Trip has twitchy fingers, like he’s barely holding himself back.   
“Don’t touch my hair.” You follow with, and they both nod, Glasses laughing a little at it. You don’t know quite what’s funny there, but you quickly clarify, “I’m serious.”

“Of course, Sly. Wouldn’t want to upset you.” Glasses says, and he nods to Trip, who, with absolutely no restraint, pushes you into a wall, face and chest against it this time, so that you can’t even see him.

He shoves your pants down quickly, and then, without even letting you step out of them, he shoves a finger into you. 

You can’t help the gasp that pulls from you, and you immediately remove one of your hands from the wall to dig it into your pocket, and then holding it out behind you. “Lube, dumbass.”

“Really?” He asks, licking your neck. Not biting, just licking, and then continuing, “But you’re so loose.” He presses a second finger against your rim for a second, and then straight inside.

“Trip.” Glasses berates, and it was really easy to forget he was there for a second, just watching, but the reminder, that you’re just being observed as you’re fucked open, has your dick twitching.  
“Use the lube.” He instructs, and clearly his words hold a lot more importance than yours, because Trip immediately takes the lube from your hand.

He has to know how lube works, and what he’s meant to do with it, but he definitely doesn’t act like he does. He pulls his fingers out quickly, but instead of putting lube on them, he stretches your hole apart with them, quickly putting the lube at your entrance and squeezing the bottle, presumably quite hard, considering how fucking much goes inside you.

It’s freezing, this is why people put it on their fingers first, and you let out a noise that’s some sort of sharp inhale, half a gasp and half a hiss, and he laughs, kissing your neck now and pressing his dick against you.

He presses in quickly, and you hear a squelch as he makes the lube shift, some of it coming straight back out, but most of it, to be fair to him, feeling like it quite thoroughly coats your insides instead. It’s really not how it’s meant to work, and it makes you feel far more wet than usual, but at least it makes it easy to take him.

You didn’t get a good look at him, with how you’re still facing the wall, but he feels big inside you, and you can’t help how you moan when he just starts fucking into you, not even giving you a chance to adjust, not that you need it. 

At least he’d decided to be rough, although with how eager he is you aren’t exactly sure he could manage anything else.

“Turn him around.” Glasses instructs, and again, Trip listens immediately, pulling out of you and then spinning you around, lifting you up and saying quickly, “Wrap your legs around.”

He’s good at manhandling you, and you listen easily, wrapping your legs tightly around his waist, suddenly very close to his face. He doesn’t kiss you though, even though it looks like he’s thinking about it, instead just fucking into you again.

Then Glasses is behind you, and he presses up against you, lining himself up with Trip, and you say teasingly, “So you aren’t boyfriends, but you do this?”

Glasses doesn’t answer, instead suddenly pushing into you, which has you letting out a desperate moan, louder than you usually are, but you normally aren’t getting fucked by two guys at once. Most guys aren’t this confident.

Trip does though, a tone somewhere between teasing and serious, and maybe if you knew him you’d understand, but as is you haven’t got a clue what he’s meant to mean when he says, “Aww, you told him we aren’t together Virus?”

Are they together then? Boyfriends? It doesn’t actually matter, but you do kind of want to understand.

Whatever they are, they’ve done this before. You can tell that in how perfectly they time themselves, Virus pulling out as Trip pushes deeply into you, and then as Trip pulls out, Virus fucking into you. 

Trip decides then that he wants to kiss you, and you don’t normally let people, because it makes them soft. He doesn’t go soft though, kissing you roughly, squeezing your ass in his hands, honestly even more aggressive now that you’ve let him.

You’re pretty sure that any semblance of self-restraint that he’s shown is because of Virus, Because whenever Virus isn’t talking, he just seems to do whatever he likes. You like the wildness in how roughly he fucks you and kisses you and controls everything.  
You think Virus is definitely in control of him, but Trip is better at taking control of you than most people you fuck. He seems a lot more confident with just taking what he wants from you.

Virus is talking to you, probably has been for a while, but you can’t focus on his voice, not well. For a moment you think it could be him talking to Trip, but his tone is so light, different to when he’s giving instructions, so it must be at you.

It doesn’t continue for long though, and then he’s very briefly touching your hair, shifting it out of the way, but even the slight contact frustrates you. You nip at Trip, who seems surprised you’re doing anything more than just kissing him, and somehow, you don’t know if it’s the noise Trip makes, or him tapping Virus, or Virus just knowing, but somehow Virus knows to say, “Sorry Sly. Didn’t mean to upset you.”

He bites at your neck then, more sucking than teeth, but as long as it’s going to mark you don’t really care. 

The contrast between them is incredible, even as they both roughly fuck into you. Obviously you’d observed the physical differences before, and things like Trip being the one supporting your weight don’t surprise you at all.

The seeming complete calm of Virus, even as he fucks you though, and the complete eagerness of Trip, probably going to finish first, if you have to guess. You don’t know how they’re together. How that works, how it happened. But they’re so fucking good together.

When considering who would cum first, you hadn’t considered that Trip might suddenly shift his hold on you, move your position so that he could suddenly and pretty consistently hit so perfectly inside you. 

So it’s you, yelling out in a way that would probably embarrass anyone else, especially considering that you’re in public, and that they haven’t even grabbed your dick, just making you see white from the way they both fuck into you.

You aren’t embarrassed though, just satisfied, and they keep fucking into you as if you haven’t obviously just came, not even slowing their thrusting for a moment, and Trip keeping you supported just right, so that he can keep hitting you perfectly, even though your legs have basically given up on holding him now.

“You’ll cum for us again won’t you?” Virus asks against your neck, and you really don’t think you’ll be getting a choice, because even with how you whine from oversensitivity as Trip hits inside you, they don’t stop.

Trip laughs a little, pulls your lips with his teeth, and says quickly, “Course he will. He’s desperate.”

Virus finally touches you properly, hand under your shirt and running up your chest, and the second wraps around you as they keep pounding into you, stroking you quickly, and it’s too fucking much. Far too much as he forces you to stay hard, to take it, and he bites at your earlobe, pulling gently.

“So pretty..” He says softly, and it’s not a way people usually refer to you, because they’re scared of the consequences of saying something you don’t like. But you do like it. 

Not that you need the confidence booster, you wouldn’t have so many people wanting to fuck you if you weren’t pretty, but still, it’s nice to hear. Maybe the novelty of it is half of why it’s good.

You don’t really know quite how long it is, because you’re just completely full of feeling overwhelmed and fucked out and desperate, wanting more, because they’re pushing you to the edge again so easily, but eventually one of them stops still, the other still thrusting.

For a moment you aren’t aware enough to feel who is who, and then you hear the soft moan of Virus in your ear, far too controlled, as if he’s completely unaffected by you. The tiny, sane part of your mind, feels that it might just be for show, a fake noise altogether, just for your sake, but you can’t believe that he wouldn’t make any noise at all.

He keeps touching you, even once he pulls out, leaving you with only Trip inside you, feeling suddenly so empty, despite the fact you’re very definitely not.   
“Loose..” Trip comments, and Virus presses closer against your back, taking some of your weight and letting Trip stop holding you so tightly, press a couple of fingers into you alongside himself.

He can’t thrust as well now, but you feel his knuckles crook and you think he might be stroking himself inside you, pressing so deep. 

Virus jerks you off faster, sucking a couple more bites into your neck, and when you finally cum again, tightening around Trip, you feel him actually still inside you, and he lets out a very satisfied moan into your kiss, although definitely still nowhere near as loud as you are.

He pulls his fingers out of you first, then pulls himself out, and lowers you gently to the floor. You really do need to just sit for a minute, just catch your breath back. 

You watch them whilst you do, watch as Trip looks at his two fingers, as if unsure, and then sticks them in his own mouth, licking them clean of his and Virus’s cum. He doesn’t seem to care, or think it’s anything unusual.

Virus smartens himself up, checks his reflection with his coil, and then goes to turn their allmates back on whilst Trip sorts himself out. He doesn’t talk to either of the pair, and they don’t talk to him either. The snake goes around his neck quickly, and the lion paws its way over to Trip. Neither shows much interest in you.

The pair don’t either, now that they’re finished with you. Just before they leave, Virus says, “See you later Sly.”

You force yourself onto your feet as they start to go, and collect Ren into your arms, turning him back on. He blinks back into life as they walk away, and you don’t watch them go, but you’re sure he does.


	4. Chapter 4

You fuck them again, multiple times. You get to fight Trip a few of times, just Trip, who can pin you by himself, which nobody else has managed before. He doesn’t challenge you in Rhyme anymore, only Virus does, and that makes him the only person who gets to fuck you without taking you on in Rhyme.

And Virus is the only one who gets to fuck you without fighting you when that’s what you want. They’re your rules though, so you don’t care about breaking them. And. Whatever these two are. They’re just like one. Virus fights you in Rhyme, Trip fights you properly. That’s enough for you, because they’re a package. A pair, in whatever way they are.

They don’t share. If you let someone else stay then Trip stays to fight, but once you’re down Virus always comments that they need to be going, no real excuse. They never just leave, Virus always makes a point to tell you they’re going. He doesn’t say why, but it’s obvious, because it never happens when it’s just them, and it always happens when it isn’t.

You guess you’re just stupid enough to give in to what he wants, because you stop letting them stick around when you’re keeping others too. And you only turn them away like that a couple of times before you just start sticking to them. There’s something about them that’s just more fun.

It’s not like they’re ruining your variety, they’re not around more than once or twice a week anyway. You don’t know what they do other days, and you don’t particularly care. You don’t know if anyone else notices you’re really playing favourites with them, but they don’t tell you if they do. Everyone knows better than to question you.

They never take your shirt off, or their own. It’s easiest not to in the alley, although sometimes other people do like to strip you down. Trip likes to play with you, under your shirt, and you think he wants more, but they never go for it. A quick fuck is all you’ve ever really gone for, and they’re less quick, take you apart more, and you enjoy it even more.

You notice one day that Trip is dying his hair, because you see red roots peaking through. You hold back a laugh when you spot it, don’t tell them you’ve noticed. The next time you see them you look again, and he’s clearly bleached it. You wonder how often he has to do it, if he’s doing it to look like Virus.   
They have the same eyes too, exact same shade of blue, and you wonder if Trip wears contacts. It must be deliberate that he’s trying to match Virus. 

You don’t get to look at their details much. They don’t let you stare, they’re kind of.. fidgety about it. They prefer to be kissing you than just face to face with you. So you’ve only caught the little bits you’ve noticed through luck. 

One time you hear them tell someone, perfectly in time with each other, that they’re not brothers. You do actually laugh at that, because the idea is ridiculous to you. Maybe it’s because you’ve seen Trips roots, or because when you asked if they were dating and Virus answered they were associates you didn’t see a reason for him to be lying. You definitely don’t believe he was fully telling the truth either, but that’s something different.

The way they behave isn’t like brothers. It isn’t like business associates, it isn’t like boyfriends. You’ve only seen them briefly, small bits at a time, but you can tell they’re.. Something. You’ve known them less than a few months, and you already know they’re something different.

They’re interesting. You don’t need to understand them, you don’t need to know anything, that isn’t something that’s important to you. The mystery is fun, you don’t care for puzzles. Maybe someone else would try to figure them out, but honestly you don’t expect that they would have any luck with it.  
You really don’t think that they could be understood. Not just because you’re not trying, but because you don’t think it’s possible. Maybe you’ll learn bits, eventually, but for now you don’t care.

You don’t have to understand them to know that they’re dangerous, but you aren’t scared of them. You’ll tell them to stop if you ever need to, but you haven’t so far. They indulge you more than anyone else does.

You’re a little scared of Trip sometimes, but not in a way that you want to be rid of him. Just in a way that turns you on. You love the fear.   
He’s always pushier than he was the first time, more forceful, and when he beats you up he’s not careful, and even though he doesn’t have to, he doesn’t stop until you’re winded, sometimes coughing up blood.   
He doesn’t ever break anything, but you’re sure he could in a heartbeat if that’s what he wanted. He knows what he’s doing. He’s done it before. You haven’t seen it, but you don’t have to to know.

It’s not what he wants though. He just likes to see you, beaten and destroyed, and you think that more than anyone else, he gets off on the idea of forcing you. Virus likes to watch. 

There’s a specific time that scares you the most. Trip has you pinned, with tears in your eyes, and you feel sure that if you told him, without force, that you needed him to stop, that he wouldn’t. The fear the thought strikes through you is brief. The fear that he would do it.   
You’d be able to stop him with force, but without it, if you were just another person. You wouldn’t have a chance. You don’t ask him to stop though, and you don’t really struggle, because despite how scared you are, you still enjoy it. 

You wonder if he’d prefer if you did. You never pretend like that. This is a game you play, and pretending you have no interest isn’t a part of the game. Most people wouldn’t like it. You bet he would. You think Virus would too.

You wonder that time, if they’ve ever actually done it. You assume if they did, it would be together. You can’t imagine them doing anything separately.   
As Trip pushes into you, he licks a tear from under your eyes as if it’s completely natural, and you decide in that moment that you don’t want to know. And you know, in that decision, that you have your answer.

They still don’t scare you as much as they should.


End file.
